Jealous of who?
by Shaeric Draconis
Summary: A Squall x Zell pairing, Squall Irvine. This is a Yaoi MM so please be warned. Squall is attracted to Irvine who is interested in someone else, so Squall enlists Zell's help to make him jealous. Sap with not much plot. One shot.


**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, Squaresoft does.  This story is from my *um* head and in no way would Squaresoft even think of a story like this. *I don't know why though*

**Warning**: Mild language, Shounen-ai, Lemon, male/male sex

**Rating**: NC - 17

**Pairing**: Squall x Zell, Squall + Irvine

**Song**: This is my moment by Martine McCutcheon is in no way aware that I am using the lyrics to her song here.

**Type**: Pure sap crap with not much plot. *sorry* This is for Moggies who wanted this, a Squall/Zell freak like me. Blame her!

*********************************************************************************************************

How Squall envied Zell.  He was so sure of his own sexual preference that he had told the world that he was gay.  Zell.  Just like that he had told them all and didn't give a shit at what anyone thought.  And Squall envied him for that.

Even the way Zell dressed now when he went out, in those tight leather pants.  It was enough to make you want to rip them of and bury yourself between the perfect cheeks that the pants moulded themselves too.  He was so sure of himself and so open that no one cared what he was.

Fighting against Ultimecia had done it too him, too all of them.  It changed there way of thinking, even Squall had to admit that he had changed.  Rinoa also helped there and now they were just friends.  They both realised that it was just not going to happen between them.  But he did try.

Shaking his head he straightened, this is not why he wanted to see Zell who was looking really cute in those loose blue jeans, a black turtle neck sweater.  But no Squall wanted Irvine's attention but unfortunately his attention was on Nida.

Everyone thought that he Squall was perfect, couldn't put a foot wrong.  Maybe not when it counted, when he was fighting and commanding his team.  But when it came to preference, he finally admitted to himself that he liked men as well as women.  More men at the moment and his eyes were trained on Irvine.  The womaniser who still flirted with the females and pretended that he was a women's man only but Squall knew better.  He had caught Irvine kissing Nida on the lips and that was not all he was doing and Squall wanted a piece of that and Zell was going to help him get it.

"Hey Squall, Wassup?"

"Hey Zell…I need you to help me with something."  Squall looked at his friend whose blue eyes were staring at Irvine, a smile on his face.  He could not know…could he?

"Sure baby, what do you want me to do?"  Zell had a fair idea and could not understand what Squall saw in the guy.  What did he care anyway?

Blushing Squall frowned.  "This is strictly between you and me; I don't want any of the others to know.  Not yet anyway."

Zell shrugged. "Sure baby, whatever you say."  He smirked, "this has ta do with old cowboy doesn't it?"

Coughing and spluttering as he drank his coffee, Squall could feel his face going redder and hotter than it was before; his stormy eyes gazed at Zell.  "How did you know?"

Zell rolled his eyes, "please give me some credit Squall, I am not the idiot you all think I am.  Never have been.  Anyway enough of that shit, what do you want me to do?"  Curiosity beginning to gnaw at Zell, Squall was not the type to ask for favours.  Or was he?  Who knew with Squall.  Zell grinned at this his canines almost sparkling.

He shrugged, what the fuck did he care anyway his eyes looking at his hotdogs.  He picked one up, and began sniffing it like it was wine, his tongue slowly licking the tip, tracing it lightly then sucking his tongue back into his mouth, a ritual he did everyday.  He licked the frankfurter again; licking his way from one end to the other neither aware nor caring at the stares his daily ritual was attracting, all he cared about was savouring his first hot dog of the day.  He began to nibble the tip on one end, opened his mouth slowly flicked his tongue once then slid the meat into his mouth and sucked on it deeply.  Perfect, his eyes closing as if he was having an orgasm.  "Mmmm tasty."  His eyes shot open quickly as he heard groans coming from around the room.  He looked around then shrugged his shoulders taking a big bite out of it, chilli sauce running down his chin.

Wide stormy eyes looked at his friend, and Squall had to force himself to breathe.  Every bloody day he had to go through this with Zell, it was enough for a sane man to begin tearing his hair out and scream at the top of his lungs.  What pissed him off even more was that Zell had no idea what he was doing to those that watched him.  Even Seifer.  Oh yes even he was not immune to Zell's ritual but the little fireball, just carried on like it was nothing stuffing his damn hotdogs down his throat while the rest of them imagined there own cocks thrusting in and out of that delectable mouth.

Coughing and adjusting his pants Squall shook himself as Seifer walked passed him smirking.  "Enjoy the little show Squall?"

Zell turned to look at him with confusion.  Squall's lips twitched, "as much as you did Seifer."

Seifer shrugged.  "Hot dogs good today CW?'

Wiping his chin with his finger Zell started to lick the sauce of it, pushing it fully into his mouth.  "Mmnnffect," pulling his finger out he smiled, "perfect DH."

"Same time tomorrow then?"  He chuckled at this as he watched Squall squirm and Zell looking at him as if he had two heads.  And thinking of heads…Seifer laughed at his private joke and walked out of the canteen.

"I swear that guy is losing it," another hotdog joining his first.  "Now what is the favour Squall?"  Taking a swig of his drink he swallowed then looked at his friend arching a blonde eyebrow, "big favour then baby?"

"You could say that."  Squall began to fidget in his seat frowning, how did one asks his best friend that he would like him to pretend that they were an item to make a certain someone else to take notice of him.  He looked at Zell slyly his eyes taking in every inch of his friends face.  Zell was quite beautiful when one really looked.  His mysterious tattoo which did not detract one from his face but actually drew attention to it. It really belonged on that golden face and he was surprised that he never asked Zell what it meant and why he did it.

His blue eyes were bright like the sky in summertime.  In fact Zell reminded him of summer, blue skies and a walk in an orchard full of apples trees.  Squall smiled to himself.  And his spiky blonde hair, which he was sure, would feel like satin silk if he was to caress his long fingers through it without the gel…

"Squall are ya in there man? Geez, I have got a class ta instruct this morning."  His friend was acting strange today.

Sighing Squall sat up clenching his fists tightly.  "Alright Zell this is what I want…I need you to pretend that you and I are lov…lovers…"  He raised his hand to stop Zell from interrupting.  In fact Zell's face was quite comical looking at him, as he coughed and spluttered.

"Are ya insane Squall?"

Sometimes I wonder.  Squall shrugged. "No I am not.  Well will you do it or not?"  He was not about to beg, he could always ask Seifer.  He smiled at this, if he wanted his head removed from his neck yes he would, besides if he had a choice it would definitely be Zell.

Shaking his head not understanding Squall one bit, Zell could not understand why he just didn't go up to Irvine and just ask him out like normal people do.  But noooo he had to play games and did Zell really want to do this?  He smirked, hell yeah!  It was going to be fun, he liked fun.  But first he was going to get something out of this.  "What do I get for doing this?" his blue eyes glittering mischievously.

Squall cocked an eyebrow, "well you get my company for one thing."

Zell chuckled, "whoopee," his finger twirling in the air, "I get it anyway for nothing."

Staring at Zell, Squall was not sure if he should be offended or not.  What was wrong with his company?  Whatever, see what he wants and just give it to him.  "What do you want Zell?"

"You pay for everything we do until you get Irvine." He laughed at Squall's expression when he mentioned 'pay for everything'.  Squall could be quite a scrooge when he wanted to be.  This was going to be a lot of fun to see the ice man squirm and all for the cowboy.

"Whatever."  Zell could be quite a shit, a side to the petite blond he has not seen before.  There was more to him then he realised, any of them realised.

Zell stood up saying softly a smile hovering around his mouth, "okay lover I have to go."  He then winked at Squall and blew him a kiss, "later sweetie, I have a class ta teach."  He chuckled never having so much fun in his life before.  Zell was really going to enjoy this.

Squall was regretting asking him already and was not sure if he should go ahead with it.  But he looked at Irvine and Nida.  No he would go through with it and Zell was not that bad…he hoped he wasn't anyway.

*****************************************************************************************************

It has been two weeks now and so far everything was going fine.  Squall was actually enjoying himself, the extra attention he was getting from Zell.  The way they held hands in public.

At first Squall's initial reaction was to pull his hand out of Zell's then wanting to hit him for having the nerve to touch him.  Zell only laughed at him telling him to relax.  He had found that part really hard.  He was not used to anyone invading his personal space...no one, not even Rinoa.  Even now he still found it hard…but Zell was making it easier.

They were so different from one another, complete opposites.  Ice and fire, winter and summer, those were the exact words Rinoa had said to him, but she also said they were great for each other, they complemented one another perfectly.  Zell was fiery and full of energy, where as Squall was cool and calm.  He wanted to say boring but thought better of it.  Shit if she only knew that it was only for show.  The only thing they did have in common besides liking men was they both had a thing for neatness, everything being in its place, especially in the privacy of there rooms.

Zell's room was almost a replica of his own, the way everything was arranged except Zell had a punching bag in the corner and Squall has had the privilege of watching him workout.  A privilege and a turn for him.  Come on he is only human besides, he was only looking.  To watch that small body with powerful arms moving was poetry in motion, the concentration on that sweet face.  Squall's heart was beginning to do funny things when he watched his friend.  Especially when the sweat trickled down Zell's chest, like golden drops, as his tank top clung to his body, his shorts hanging onto those slender hips for dear life, one tug and they would be off.  Squall smirked at this.

He smiled as Zell turned to him and winked, his heart skipping a beat at that little gesture.  "Bored baby?  We can go for a walk if you like, might be able to catch Irvine's attention."

Bored?  From having front row seat to the petite blondes other ritual. _Never!  As for Irvine, Squall frowned, yes Irvine that is why he was putting up with Zell.  Shrugging he nodded once._

Wiping the sweat of with a cloth Zell made his way to his bedroom saying over his shoulder, "I will take a shower first."

_God!_  Squall closed his eyes trying to stop the image from entering his head.  Did Zell have any idea how suggestive he was sometimes?  Hotdogs in the morning, practice in the afternoon and now the shower.  Squall swallowed and stood up, catching his breath as he could hear the shower running.  He just knew that Zell was now underneath that water, naked, plus the water would be hot too, with lots of steam surrounding Zell's slender, lithe, golden body.  Fuck! Fuck…he felt his lower region tightening…painfully so.  He adjusted his pants.  He smiled to himself; this was Squall's ritual every time after one of Zell's.

He chuckled the only time he did was when he was alone.  Now he had to get rid of this hard on.  Putting his stoic mask on he thought of ice, winter and snow.  Shiva whispered through his body, spreading to every nerve end, the coolness of her ghostly touch calming him and helping him with his little problem.

The sooner they left Zell's room the better.  He wanted Irvine and no one else.  Zell was just a distraction until then and besides he was not his type at all.  He talked too much, he was far too energetic and the list goes on.  Squall frowned.  Why was he trying to convince himself?

He was saved by the bell when Zell walked out of the shower his hair still wet wearing black jeans, a black and red turtle neck jumper that just managed to reach to his belly button, his golden skin peeking through, his pierced belly button sporting a gold barbell, with the sun on one end and the moon on the other.  God he looked so hot and his hair was not sticking up defying gravity, it was still wet around his face.  Squall shook himself pretending to put his jacket on.  Zell was so damn sexy it…it was…Squall swallowed hard.

He had thoughts of pushing Zell hard against the wall and grinding his body hard against him, there mouths wide open as there tongues duelled with one another, trying to suck each others saliva, tasting, exploring.  _Fuck!_

"Squall ya say something?"  Zell watching him intently, it was unnerving.

"No! Come on lets go."  Squall couldn't get out of here fast enough, his thoughts disturbing him and the look Zell just gave him.

Zell walked behind him smiling, his friend had it real bad for Irvine.  He frowned; some part of him was disturbed by this.  Shit Zell pull yourself together man, you are doing a favour so stick with the program, there is no private agenda here for ya.

Happy with this he nodded with determination, he will get Squall what he wanted.  If anyone deserved it, it was his friend.  And Irvine was an okay guy.  He caught up to him and grabbed his hand, he knew Squall had a hard time doing this in public but it had to be done.

Squeezing Zell's hand gently, Squall smiled to himself trying not to admit to himself that he always looked forward to this hand holding business now.  His reasoning?  He had to learn to do this for the cowboy's sake and his own.  Yes that was it.  And speaking of the said cowboy here he comes now.

Zell's eyes began to glitter, let the show begin.  If this doesn't make the cowboy notice I don't know what will.  Before he changed his mind Zell dragged Squall towards him, tiptoeing as he placed his lips on his friends.  He wanted to laugh at the look on Squall's face, the shock so clear.  Then there lips were touching one another.

Squall was in a state of shock.  When Zell spoke, his hot breath seemed to leave a burning sensation on his lips that Squall shivered with anticipation.

"Just pretend to like it Squall."

He could only nod, Zell's soft lips brushing his tenderly, teasingly that he moaned against his will.  He could feel Zell's hands in his hair, massaging his skull and it was driving him insane, his lips parting so he could lick Zell's lips.  He pushed the smaller boy against the wall roughly his body hard against Zell's his tongue parting the lips of his friend.  He groaned as his tongue slid into the hot moistness of the blondes, his taste of apple nectar an aphrodisiac that he could not get enough of as he explored the inside of this delectable mouth.  He closed his eyes to enjoy it more his gloved hands now exploring the perfect planes of Zell's back as he slid them beneath Zell's jumper.

Zell's eyes were wide open in shock now, as he felt himself being pushed hard against the wall, Squall's tongue so deep in his throat like he wanted to become one with him.  It was…it was mmmmmm…Oh my God…mmph….He angled his head to make the kiss even deeper, his calloused fingers rubbing Squall's ears.  He swallowed Squall's moan into his mouth as he did this.  Must be a pleasure point there bodies now grinding one another.  It was then he felt Squall's arousal against his stomach.  Zell whimpered as he felt his own cock twitch.  God this is just for show, then why did it feel so fucking right, Squall's gloved hands caressing up and down his back making him tremble.  Zell was lost to everything around him, the sensation of tongues, body and hands taking him over fully, ecstasy running through his blood like quick silver.

His erection now rubbing along Zell's stomach, Squall pushed himself harder against him groaning loudly.  His tongue ravaging Zell's as they rubbed together causing a friction that gave him the hard-on in the first place.  He probed every inch of the inside of Zell's mouth their saliva's mingling with one another as he began to drink from him thirstily.

He was faintly aware of his name being called in the distance and tried to ignore it, but it was becoming insistent.  He wanted to tell the person to fuck off and leave them alone.  But it was when the person touched him on the shoulder he pulled back from Zell's warm arms that felt so good around him, his breathing so ragged.  The two young men looked at each other, there eyes searching for something but were confused because they had no idea what it was they both wanted.

"Squall!"

Licking his lips, the taste of Zell still in his mouth Squall took a deep breath his emotions so erratic.  What the fuck had just happened?  A simple kiss was nothing like this…not meant to be…that fucking hot!  His arousal so hard, pushing against his leather pants painfully that his erection was aching and frustrated.

"Squall!"

He jumped at his name looking at the person who had interrupted the kissing moment.  Squall stared at Irvine not sure what was going on.  He shook himself pulling his mask into place.  "What?"  He sounded husky but he was still trying to get over from the hot, wet kiss.

Irvine eyes squinted as he looked at Zell, "Head mistress wants to see you commander," he turned his gaze back to Squall, "as soon as possible."

Squall nodded, his stormy gaze resting on Zell's face, a slight smile playing around his mouth.  "I will see you later…Zell," his tongue curling around Zell's name seductively.

Blushing Zell smiled, "later baby."  His body trying to cool down, his thoughts bombarding him with things he had no right to think.  Squall wanted Irvine and the little show was for him to make him jealous…that is all Zell.  And looking at Irvine, Zell was willing to bet it had worked.

Nodding Squall walked away from them both making himself concentrate on what Quistis wanted.

"Well Irvine I'll catch with ya later."  He had nothing to say to the cowboy and made to move away from him but was stopped by a slender hand touching his wrist gently but firmly.

"How long have you and Squall being seeing each other?"

Sighing Zell turned to look at him.  "Two weeks…Why?"

"I suppose you asked him out?"

What the hell?!  This conversation was beginning to annoy him.  "Actually Squall asked me out."  He smiled with satisfaction at the disbelief on Irvine's face.

"Is he that lonely?"

Zell stiffened.  "What the fuck is that meant to mean Irvy?"

Irvine shrugged, "come on Zell, you and Squall are complete opposites from one another.  He needs someone with class," he stepped back hastily as he saw the little blonde clench his fists, "not that I am saying you don't have any, it is just that he needs someone who has the same interests.  Poetry, beauty you know what I mean."

Only too well.  Zell's head fell forward in resignation.  Irvine was right they were the opposites of one another. What made it worse, Squall was only with Zell because he wanted to make Irvine jealous…and it had worked if this conversation was anything to go by.  He looked up saying softly, "So what are ya saying Irvy, that you are interested in Squall?"

Reddening Irvine looked away from Zell, "I am not sure…I might be."

"I see."  The answer was not good enough for Zell, Squall deserved to be happy and he will move heaven and earth to see that he is.  "Well it is not up ta us it is up ta Squall, now if you don't mind I have things ta do."  He wanted to punch Irvine so badly that he if he did not move he was going to act upon this feeling.  The nerve of the guy, just because he could have anyone he wanted.  Zell needed to let of some steam so he made his way towards the training centre.

"Hey chicken!"

Zell rolled his eyes, "Dick head!"

Clutching his chest, Seifer pretended offence.  "I am wounded by your words Zell."

"Yeah whatever."

"And why didn't you pound the head of that pompous twit cowboy?"  Seifer liked Zell more than he would let on…as a friend?

Zell scowled.  "So ya heard did ya?"

"Yeah, he is so up himself," Seifer smirked, "I thought for sure you were going to do some damage to his head."

Zell smirked, "I wanted ta but Squall will never forgive me."

Looking nonplussed his head tilting Seifer raised a blonde eyebrow, "What has Squall got to do with this?"

Paling Zell swallowed.  Shit, shit, think of something, you promised Squall.  "You know what the commander is like with his team mates."

Seifer smirked, "No I don't."  This was the truth he did not know and he did not care to.  Squall just better take care of Zell or he was going to pound a head of his own.

Laughing Zell shook his head, "Sorry I forgot."

Getting serious Seifer leaned against the wall trying to look nonchalant.  "So it is true then you are both going with one another?"

Squatting so he could hide his face, Zell found it hard to lie to Seifer, he had no idea why.  Biting his bottom lip he just nodded.  To change the subject he decided to ask about the rumour he was told.  "I heard that you and Rinoa were seeing each other," Zell looked up at him, "is that true?"

Seifer shrugged.  "She doesn't trust me.  She was let down by me before she met Squall and then he ditched her as well so she is having trouble trusting men."  He sighed at this, "I can't blame her I wouldn't trust me either."

Standing up quickly Zell hit Seifer on the arm lightly, "that's bullshit Seifer and ya know it, so stop feeling sorry for ya self."

If this had been anyone else Seifer would be beating the crap out of them, but it was Zell and he knew the younger man meant well.  "How am I going to prove to her that she can?"

Shaking his head Zell shrugged, "try showing her the real you and not the dickhead you keep showing everyone."

Smirking Seifer nodded.  "I will try but I don't want to disappoint my fans."

Zell rolled his eyes, "your choice Seifer, your choice and your lost.  Think about that."  Stretching his body Zell decided not to go to the training centre, he felt a lot better.  His feelings for Squall were confusing but there all the same.  At least they had a date tonight.  Squall found out from Nida that Irvine was going to a karaoke tonight and so they were going to.  "Well I have to get ready for my hot date, might catch you at the karaoke tonight."

Seifer had that 'I doubt it look on his face' as he walked away.  "Later Chicken."

"Later DH."  Zell whistled trying to hide how he really felt about everything.  It should be a good night, and I have a feeling that Squall and Irvine will be together tonight.  He swallowed hard, a lump stuck in his throat.  Remember Squall deserves to be happy. He shrugged pushing his thoughts to one side leaving his mind completely blank.

*****************************************************************************************************

Squall sat there quietly, most of gang was here tonight and Hyne knows they all deserved this break.  Quistis was late but that was the life of being head mistress.  His eyes then settled on his pretend lover who was looking very sexy tonight wearing tight black leather pants and buckled up boots a black short sleeved t-shirt.  Zell promised to sing a song for him tonight just to see what the reaction will be from Irvine whom Squall was happy to see watching him all the time.  He could feel his violet blue depths on him all night just like Zell said he would.

Zell's hair was spiked perfectly defying gravity, his tattoo standing out against his golden skin.  He looked at Squall for a moment, wearing his normal leather gear but his small shirt was black and similar to the one Zell was wearing.  He looked so damn hot and innocent in one.

He looked away impatiently, he just wanted the night to be over so he could get on with his life, the way Irvine was looking at his friend Squall; it was a certainty that Irvine would make the move.  He had the classic signs, of watching Squall like a predator hesitant but forever shadowing the prey.  Frowning Zell gazed towards the stage where he would be singing to Squall.  He heard his name being called and the gang started whistling and whooping for there friend.  Squall just nodded at him once his eyes cool like they always were.

Selphie bounced over to Zell kissing him on the cheek.  "It is so romantic Zell; you will have him eating out of your hands."  She winked at him and bounced back to her seat and began annoying Rinoa who was trying to ignore Seifer.

Walking away from the team he felt heaviness in the pit of his stomach and turned to see Irvine sitting right next to Squall.  The seat Zell just vacated.  Oh god what is this I am feeling?  He felt so lonely and like he was about to lose something precious in his life.  He picked up the microphone his heart pounding.  This song is for you Squall and only you.

"Okay everyone Zell Dincht is going to sing a love song for a certain someone.  The song is: _This is my moment_."

Squall watched Zell there eyes never leaving one another.

Zell waited for the music to begin his bright blue eyes locked with Squall's stormy depths, the words to the songs making his heart feel heavy, a sadness that was almost stifling him.  His lips parted gently the words flowing from him to Squall like an invisible ribbon that entwined them together.

***

_This is my moment_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

_This is what God meant_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

_I wish I could freeze this space in time_

_The way that I feel for you inside_

_This is my moment_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

_Tell me you love me when you leave_

_You're more than a shadow, that's what I believe_

_You take me to places I never thought I'd see_

_Minute by minute your the world to me_

_I wish I could frame the look in your eyes_

_The way that I feel for you inside_

_This is my moment_

_This is my perfect moment with you_

_And if tomorrow brings a lonely day_

_Here and now I know I haven't lived in vain_

_I'll cry my tears in the rain and if love never comes again_

_I can always say I've been_

_to paradise skies in your eyes… eyes…eyes_

Zell watched as the invisible link was cut as Irvine whispered something into Squall's ears, the lion's eyes lighting up as he looked deeply into Irvine's eyes.  Zell kept on singing, the song would be finished soon and so would the pretence of there relationship.  He felt feelings for the commander and it was too late now.  Too late.

_So tell me you love me the moment you leave_

_You're more than a shadow, I've got to believe_

_I wish I could keep you all of my life_

_The way that I feel for you inside_

_This is my moment This is my perfect moment with you_

_This is my moment_

_This is my perfect moment with you, with you…_

_***_

Zell stopped singing and watched as Squall stood up and left with Irvine, Zell's world suddenly collapsing around him.  He had sung with his heart and it took all his strength to stop himself from breaking down in front of everyone.  He smiled, handing the microphone back to the DJ and promptly left the bar.  He had done his job now it was up to Squall and Irvine.

The night air was cold against his face as he blindly made his way back to the garden.  Nothing mattered to him at the moment.  It was no ones fault it was just one of those things that happened.  He caught his breath as he saw the outline of two males kissing, the unmistakable hat of Irvine's and the white fur of Squall's jacket.

Like a quiet shadow Zell turned and ran from the scene.  I hope he makes you happy Squall.  He wiped the tears from his face angrily and kept on running until he couldn't run anymore and found himself by the beach.  It was quite dark and he just stood there quietly.  He had nothing to say and Zell wished that he could feel nothing because at the moment he felt too much that it overwhelmed him.  How can one feel so much that it consumed you leaving nothing but an emotional mess?

******

Hours later Zell shivered as the cold began to bite deep into his skin; he was frozen and was not sure what time it was.  Standing Zell started to walk back to the Garden, he dreaded the moment when Squall would tell him that…that, a single tear made its way down his cheek.  Stopping in his tracks he wiped the tear from his face and composed himself, knowing his luck he would bump into someone.  Taking a deep breath he forced a smile on his face entering the gateway to Garden.

His footsteps echoed and he panicked when he heard another pair of footsteps.  Turning with his fists in the air, his body and deadly hands ready to attack, he nearly lost it when he realised it was Squall, whose face was showing clears signs of anger, his stormy eyes flashing angrily.

"Where the fuck have you been Zell?!  I have been looking for you everywhere!"  Squall kept on staring at him waiting for an answer, "Well?!"

Zell could only stare, where was Irvine?

A perfect eyebrow arched, a right foot tapping impatiently, "I am waiting."

"Where is Irvy?"  Zell could not help himself, it was uppermost in his mind and he has always had trouble keeping his mouth shut.

"I have no idea now where were you Zell…I-I was worried about you."  Squall felt really uncomfortable with admitting this but it was the truth.

Shrugging Zell suddenly felt tired, "I went for a walk along the beach."

"Why?"  No Zell I need some answers that only you can give me.

"Because I wanted ta.  I am tired Squall I want ta go ta bed."  Zell looked everywhere but at his friend.

"Alright then I will walk you to your room and don't argue with me."

Zell could see he was determined and sighed with exasperation.  Bloody shit, can't he see he affects me?

They both walked in silence both afraid to say what was on there minds.  They finally reached Zell's room and stood outside his door.

Looking at Squall, Zell was glad he could finally hide in his room.  "Well goodnight Squall I will see ya in the morning."

He was stopped abruptly by Squall's hand on his wrist, surprise on his face, "Squall…?!"

Warm lips enveloped his own, slender arms wrapped around his petite frame.  Zell couldn't respond he was puzzled.

Squall stopped kissing him, "Don't you want this Zell?"  His voice so soft and husky.

Zell's mouth dropped open, now he was really confused.  "But I thought that…Irvy…I mean you left…and you were kissing…"  Zell was not sure what to think.

Squall smirked yes he did leave with Irvine and his heart was wrenched from his chest, the song Zell sang he still remembered as a warm feeling rushed through him.  Yes he did kiss Irvine only to discover that he felt nothing…not like the kiss that he shared with Zell.  That kiss shook his world and cracked the ice around his heart.  He was not sure if it was love but the feeling made him melt and warm inside.

Lifting his hand he caressed Zell's cheek saying softly, "thank you for singing that song for me Zell it was beautiful."  He lowered his head again and kissed Zell thoroughly his tongue licking Zell's lips until they parted letting him in.  He thrust his tongue into the hotness that was Zell, tasting apples and sunshine, a flavour that was addictive and all his.  He groaned as there bodies began to rub against each other there hands exploring hardened bodies, his arousal pushing against his leather pants and Zell's stomach.  He smiled as Zell's own arousal pushed into his thigh.  He swirled his tongue once more and pulled back looking into Zell's passion glazed eyes.

"Shall we take this inside?"  Squall bent his head to lick Zell's swollen lips teasingly, then began to suck on the bottom lip dragging it through his teeth, licking it once more and letting it go with a quick nip.

Zell's heart was beating fast his erection he knew was weeping as Squall's kiss became very erotic, images rushing through his head.  "S-sure."  What else could he say he wanted this so badly his body was trembling with raw hot need.  Typing in the security code his door opened and they both walked in knowing what they wanted.

Unbeknown to them were two sets of eyes watching them, jealously flashing in there depths.  One jealous of Zell the other jealous of Squall.

Inside Zell's room Squall tasted Zell again fire running through his veins, the sensation incredibly different for him.  He dropped his jacket to the ground, two pairs of hands taking of his T-shirt and then they were both taking of Zell's.  Squall flung his gloves to the floor his hands dying to touch the hot flesh of Zell.  He smiled as Zell gasped, his fingers gently caressing Zell's torso, his flesh rippling beneath his touch, Squall breathed in quickly trying to calm himself.  Where his fingers trailed he followed with his tongue, a wet trail leading to Zell's right nipple.  Wrapping his tongue around the hardened area he suckled on it hungrily one hand moving to Zell's perfect ass rubbing up and down the leather cased cheeks moving to the centre pushing his hand as far as the leather would allow and began to rub it roughly.

Zell gasped his reaction was to push back into Squall's hand, "Squall I-I need…" his heart racing his cock throbbing with exquisite pain.  He grabbed his door handle to anchor himself his other hand in Squall's silky mane.  The lion's mane.  And it was all his now.

"Shh Zell."  Squall's mouth moved lower while his other hand began to unbutton and unzip Zell's pants.  He lowered to his knees, teasing the barbell below Zell's belly button his tongue darting around it playfully.  He was hungry and he wanted to fill his mouth with Zell's penis.  To suck on it until Zell released his white fluid into his waiting mouth.  He was not sure where this hunger came from but Zell had this way of making him want things so badly that if he didn't get it he would die a starving man.

Zell felt Squall tug his leather pants down and blushed that he was not wearing any boxers underneath.  He loved the feeling of leather against his skin; he gasped loudly his eyes rolling backwards as Squall's calloused fingers, encircled his jutting member.

Squall was mesmerised by Zell's cock that was smooth as velvet, strong, potent and began to stroke the length not once but twice before attending to the tip with his thumb, his other hand massaging the base, he smiled seductively as his tongue licked the length from base to swollen tip slowly, tantalisingly slow as he licked Zell with long agonising strokes, his tongue flicking out at the tip enticingly scooping up the pre-cum weeping from the slit of Zell's penis.

"Shit Squall!"  Zell whimpered his heart near bursting through his chest, his back ramming against the door as he arched his body.  Zell's fingers roughly clutched Squall's hair as he bucked forward wanting to bury himself inside Squall's wet mouth.  He nearly screamed as Squall swallowed his cock into his warm wet mouth while his hands massaged his testicles.  "Oh Hyne Squall!"  He grunted hoarsely as he could feel himself losing all control.

Squall kept up with the onslaught, his head moving back and forth as he took Zell deep into his throat, the taste and smell of Zell surrounding him, enticing him to go faster as he wanted to taste the bitter sweet semen of his blonde lover.

Zell was losing it fast his breathing harsh and hurting his throat, he saw a white flash burst inside his head and groaned loudly screaming out Squall's name.  "…hnnnh Squall!!"  His body thrusting forward, explosion of white pouring into his brunette lover's sweet mouth from his cock.

With eagerness Squall began to swallow and suck his hands gently caressing Zell's penis, he was not about to waste a drop, Zell's flavour consuming him.  This was his now.  Zell was his and from this day forth if anyone so much as touches Zell here he would kill them…slowly…with Lionheart.

Zell legs trembled beneath him as he began to slide to the floor into Squall's waiting arms.

Kissing him gently Squall pulled Zell into his arms tighter, bare chest against sweaty bare chest, the taste of Zell still in his mouth as he now shared it with his fiery lover, his own erection pushing painfully against his tight pants.  He pulled from the kiss his stormy eyes groggy with lust, "You alright Angel?"

Swallowing Zell smiled, "yes baby."  He laid his forehead against Squall's, "where did ya learn ta do that Squall? It was incredible!"

Squall shrugged.  "I look and learn Zell.  Rinoa taught me when we were together."  He looked at Zell with worry, "you don't need to feel jealous Zell."

Smiling Zell shook his head, "I'm not."  And he wasn't, if it had of been another male he would have.  Don't try to understand the logic, Zell sure as hell didn't.

Standing Squall helped the naked glistening Zell to his feet and bent his head close to his lovers ear whispering and blowing gently, "I want to make love to you Zell…I want to claim you as mine."

Zell answered by kissing him.

It was all the answer Squall needed.  He lifted Zell into his arm and walked into Zell's bedroom, his face calm though inside Squall was slightly nervous.  Laying Zell down on his bed he stepped back never taking his eyes from the cerulean gaze of Zell's.  Hyne Zell was beautiful laying there, his blond hair now limp around his golden head, his tattoo stretching like black fire across his face.  Unbuckling his belts one by one Squall finally pushed his leather pants down his erection throbbing, he smirked as Zell stared with brazen boldness.

Zell's throat was dry as he stared at his lover's penis, his own twitching then standing erect as he felt fire running through his veins again.  He bit his bottom lip, to stop himself from moaning.  His eyes gazed into stormy depths, as Squall walked towards him. Beautiful Squall's pale skin looked so flawless with a few scars; his penis nestled within hazelnut hair.  Zell shivered with anticipation as Squall hopped on the bed his slender form laying on top of him, rubbing there cocks together.  Zell hissed harshly, his hands gripping Squall's waist then slid down to the perfect globes surrounding the puckered entrance. His sweat glistening like drops on his body.

Squall began to slide his body erotically over Zell's, feeling the damp flesh of his lover sticking to his own flesh that he moaned softly, "Zell," his head thrown back.  He wasn't going to last, he wanted to bury himself deep into Zell's ass so badly that his cock was throbbing, pre-cum weeping from the slit.  He began to kiss the blond moving his tongue in and out of Zell's mouth, giving him a taste of what was going to happen very soon down below.  Squall lifted his head, his voice breaking, "You have any kind of lubrication Zell?"

Hands shaking Zell stretched and stifled a whimper at the friction it caused against Squall's body.  He opened his top drawer, his fingers fumbling until he found the tube he wanted.  He shut the drawer and handed the lube to his lion lover.

Taking the tube and flicking the lid, Squall frowned for a moment.  Did Zell have a lover before him? Jealously cut through him like a knife.  Who the fuck cares…for now.  He squeezed the gel into his hand the smell of apple delicately caressed his senses.  Squall generously surrounded his fingers with the gel, lowering his body on top of Zell's as he began to kiss Zell's neck, nipping and biting him playfully, his fingers going between Zell's legs, searching for the puckered opening.

Zell widened his legs, his breath hitching a notch or two, as one of Squall's fingers began to prod the opening of his ass then slip in.  Zell whimpered at the intrusion, Squall's finger moving around delicately, he then slipped in a second digit, Zell's body now overheating.

Squall stretched his fingers deep inside of Zell, his teeth grazing Zell's right nipple his tongue flicking the hardened nub mercilessly.  He then joined in a third digit, Zell groaning as he circled his hips, to buck forward wanting to feel that…yes that.  "Oh Squall!"

Squall thrust his fingers in deeper as Zell bucked forward, Squall's teeth biting into the silky wet flesh of his blond lover, he was ready to take Zell now, his fingers stretching the inside of Zell.  The panting sounds from them both reverberating around Zell's room.

"Squall please…please I n-need you now!"

That makes two of us.  Squall moved away from Zell to sit between his outstretched legs, his eyes staring at the opening where his fingers were.  He pulled them out grabbing the tube again squeezing more gel onto his hand.  He encircled his own erection hissing with the sweet sensation as he spread the gel all over his penis.  He stopped himself from thrusting into his own hand and shook himself.  Taking a deep breath he lifted Zell slightly placing his flared tip at the entrance of Zell's ass.  With concentration he pushed his swollen cock forward, finding it hard to breathe.  He then pushed forward again biting his bottom lip, the sensation excruciatingly mind blowing.  It felt like Zell's velvety warm insides was swallowing his cock whole, dragging him in deeper with a tight grip.

Zell eyes closed shut tightly, trying to ignore the slight pain.  "Fuck!"  His mind overwhelmed with sensation, to be joined so with Squall was something he would never forget.

Trembling Squall gave one final push burying himself to the hilt, his balls against the cheeks of Zell's ass.  With bated breath he remained still so that his lover could get used to having him deep inside of him.  Squall then began to pull out slowly to his tip, then slid back in again, and kept doing this his mind savouring the tightness of Zell's inside gripping hold of his cock, squeezing it to the point of pleasurable pain.  He was losing it fast and he could not stop it, as he thrust forward again Zell's bed rocking with each motion.  Squall then angled Zell's body throwing Zell's left leg over his shoulder, his pelvis twisting on an angle as he thrust forward.

Zell grunted his hands gripping his sheets tightly as Squall found the pleasure spot deep within him and kept on thrusting his cock against it making him see stars in his fucking head.  "Oh Squall…Oh Squall fuck BABY!" his bed never being rocked so much before.  Zell opened his eyes looking at his lion lover.  Hyne Squall was beautiful in anything and everything he did.  Zell was consumed with a feeling that he had never felt before, not sure what it was.  His right hand reached for his own cock and he began to stroke in time with Squall's movements.

Seeing Zell hands dragging up and down on his own penis was the last straw for Squall his thrusts becoming more powerful as he hammered into the tightness of Zell's ass.  "Fuck Zell you feel perfect…and you are mine!"  Squall was not sure where that came from but it was how he felt.

Zell felt tears running down his cheek, Squall's words running through him like hot silk.  His hand moved faster as he could feel his sacs ready to explode.  His blue eyes never left Squall's stormy depths.  His Squall.  "Squall I am close…!  Zell's eyes glazed then widened his body tensing then exploding, white semen splashing on his stomach, chest and hands, the sensation driving him over the edge as wave upon wave of ecstasy rushed through his body, his anus clenching from the sweet sensation.

Squall grunted with pleasure and hammered harder until he felt Zell clench tightly around his cock, he thrust forward, holding his breath, pulled out then slammed into the inside of Zell screaming out his name.  "Zell!"  He exploded deep inside of his little blonde, his white hot fluid flooding the inside of his lover as he shuddered, his body trembling as he tried to hold onto this sensation that surged through him like hot fire, his semen still pumping inside of Zell claiming him as his.  "Hyne Zell!  His body still quivering from the aftermath, Squall fell on top of Zell, his body tired from the exertion of there love making.  He smiled weakly as he could smell musk and sex all around him.  Squall was satisfied his penis slipping out of his lover.  His Zell.

Zell wrapped his arms around Squall holding on to him with possessiveness.  Squall was his.  He smiled never being so happy before in his whole life, he just prayed that it would last.  Please don't let this be a dream.

Squall's head rested on the chest of his fiery Angel, his emotions in turmoil.  He was afraid of losing Zell; this thought shook him, as he stiffened. Zell was his and the thought of losing him was painful to him.  He has never felt this way before and he hated it.  Please Hyne let this be real and not a dream.  His eyes closing slowly he muttered softly, "I think I love you Zell."

Smiling with tears in his eyes, Zell kissed Squall's silky hair his arms tightening, "I think I love you too Squall."  Sleep invading his tired satiated body.

**Authors note**: Sorry it is long winded and very sappy crappy.  Please note this is my second attempt at doing a lemon so please be kind.


End file.
